User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: Prediction. Season 4 Volume 1
Hello and welcome to author analysis Last volume we discovered a new grimm species called the dark that looks like a man and the team of Weiss, JNPR and Roman came face to face with it. Ruby finds herself searching for answers and it leads her to a chance meeting with Cinder. Yang finds a new level to her semblance and has an old friend of Qrow to thank for it. MAIN ARC OF THE VOLUME The fight between the grimm and the beacon group and Cinder's tale. CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT We start the volume where we left the previous one. With Ruby face to face with Cinder in front of the statue on Beacon's ground. She grabs crescent rose and opens it while asking Cinder why should she listen and not simply attack her. Cinder replies that she has the answers she is seeking about her mother and her death. She explains that she was there when it happened and was Summer's best friend at the time. She starts her tale by explaining she met Summer at Beacon when they both were students here. They became fast friend and were on the same team. All was well until the grimm war started, They fought with others and saw destruction and death all around. They were losing the war and most battles against the grimm became a retreat action until there wasn't any place to retreat anymore. They were outnumbered 3 to 1 and were being slaughtered when they received reinforcement in the faunus. But even then they were losing. Summer saw something behind the grimm lines. She told the general that something behinds the line was giving the grimm orders but the general did not believe her. So she found her friends and made a plan. She came to Ozpin, Cinder herself and a man called Steel. She asked Ozpin and Cinder to make her a corridor as close to the creature as they could while steel would protect her from other grimms while she attacked the creature. With her special abilities to change her semblance into the exact vulnerability of her opponent she thought she had the best shot to kill it. She was right. The fight was incredible and that creature was so fast but in the end she managed the death blow with her scythe but was so wounded that she couldn't come back from behind the line. When Steel got killed all the grimm in the area turned and attacked her. Cinder almost plaintively explains to Ruby that Ozpin stopped her from attacking and trying to get to Summer. She then explains that she will never be caught unprepared again and that is why she is stealing the dust as she is creating an army to counter the grimm. After the end of the creature, the grimm became disorganized and were easily routed. Summer and Steel became heroes. When Ruby in tears ask what was the vulnerability of the creature, Cinder replied there wasn't any so Summer's semblance became the white aura of regeneration, her original semblance. Yang wakes up in an unknown bed alone. She gets up and walks the house and finds to her surprise Blake and Grey talking in the kitchen. Blake explains she arrived just in time to see Yang cooking the nevermore and falling unconscious. She saw Grey run towards her and almost killed him until she saw he came to help. After talking for a while they both agree it is time to go back to Beacon. MAIN ARC The battle between the Beacon group and the grimm is fierce but only the two giant boarbatusk are fighting. The dark stays behind and looks on. The group is separated into Roman, Weiss and Pyrrha against a boarbatusk. Jaune, Nora and Ren against the other. Just when the teams starts to get the upper hand. The dark attacks! In a blink of the eyes he is on Pyrrha. She barely manages to parry his blows. One such blow with his swords propels her ten feet back into a tree. Stunned, she manages to parry the first blow but not the second. It bites deeply into her side. The dark looks at her with a triumphant smile and swings down the death blow only to be stopped by Jaune's sword. Jaune is surrounded by his white aura lighting everything around. His hair is wild almost as much as his eyes. He attack with a flurry of cuts and that unbalances the dark. Every time the dark manages to cut Jaune he heals almost instantly and never seems to get tired. After a fight almost too fast to see, Jaune manages to decapitate the dark. The group managed to kill the Boarbatusk but they are afraid the scuffle may have attracted unwanted attention. Jaune runs to Pyrrha and find a horrible wound on her side. He tries to heal her with his semblance but the wound is fatal and he cannot stem the bleeding. Pyrrha with her last breath profess her love to Jaune. Jaune crying, picks the body of Pyrrha and turns to the others grieving members and tells them they have to go. CLIFFHANGER OF THE VOLUME The team arrive at the capital of the second kingdom only to find it under attack by the grimm. To their horror they see over a hundred dark grimm controlling the battle. At beacon an emissary from the northern kingdom arrives saying that refugees from this kingdom will arrive shortly as it has fallen to the grimm too. Vale is all alone. Category:Blog posts